


Cactus Flower

by whatDaFunkisthis



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF, amyplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable reassurance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Smut, Consent obviously, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatDaFunkisthis/pseuds/whatDaFunkisthis
Summary: The first couple of times Mark and Amy attempted making love didn't work out as both anticipated. Seeing as the birthday getaway to the desert has the two alone to each other, will the third time be a charm? (Eventually NSFW Amyplier)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyye. I finally knocked out a FIC this time, a multi-part one at that! As you can see from the summary, Amy's vlog about the trip to the desert with Mark was the inspiration I needed. 
> 
> I do feel a little nervous as this is not only my first Amyplier fic, but it contains sexual situations and eventually actual smut between them. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written a full story AND smut, so I hope my skills aren't rusty or bore you with the REALLY slow build up to the final part. 
> 
> Lastly, if this all seems uncomfortable for an Amyplier/Markiplier and Peebles fic, then please feel free to go on your merry way and let those who do like this premise to enjoy it. Just because it's sex doesn't mean I'm disrespecting Mark and Amy's relationship or intrude on their love life. It's FICTION for enjoyment, not profit.

The production of “A Date With Markiplier” had wrapped up a few days ago, and was due to arrive on YouTube in time for Valentine’s Day. Mark announced on his official Twitter that he was going to be spending some well deserved time with Amy, and that was where he found himself at the moment. She was going to be spending the following days over at Mark’s place, so to kick Night One off the two were cuddled up on his main room sofa. 

Each took turns selecting films and series episodes on Amy’s laptop, playfully critiquing one another’s choices in genres and plots. They even had the facetious audacity to call this activity “Netflix and chill”, laughing as both made jokes about the activity. Really though, the two just cared about being together in a peaceful environment after all the work that was thrown into the prior weeks. 

The night shifted sharply as Amy got up from her spot beside Mark and hit pause on a documentary about perhaps life on other planets that displayed on the screen. A choice surely both seemed interested in viewing. She announced that she was going to wash the empty bowl that was once occupied by Wheat Thins. Mark kindly offered that he could do the chore himself, but his woman just shot him a jocose smile. “Let the little lady do something domestic for once while the man lounges on the couch in his briefs and socks,” Amy answered heartily. 

She then made her way out of the living room and substituted her place for the kitchenette, unknowing that she was leaving Mark to gander at how her hips naturally swayed when she walked. 

He glanced down at the frozen full-screen image on the laptop before him, then fixed his focus back towards the kitchen as he heard the sink run water. Mark pondered what was on his mind, thinking if it would go well. Or if Amy would mind or not. “Just...test it out,” he sheepishly decided on the spot. 

The next thing he knew, Mark had left the main room as well and stood behind his girlfriend, gently embracing her back as he wrapped his broad arms around her waist. The slight jump of her body from the surprise gesture made him chortle, and then she did the same. “I didn’t hear ya over the faucet,” Amy chuckled. “Ya gave me a little-”

Yet before she could let the word “scare” pass her lips, Amy fell mute as she felt her bleach-blonde hair part to the side. Then, there was the gentle touch of Mark’s own lips on her nape, and Amy’s body instinctively gave off shivers on her skin and shallow breaths through her throat. She wanted to ask what he was trying to pull on her, but she worried that he’d sense her uncertainty and stop. 

“I-is this alright with you?”, Mark politely questioned, making absolutely sure he wasn’t being too intruding. 

“Um...yeah. It’s fine.” 

“You sure?” As he spoke, Mark gradually transported his kisses to the side of Amy’s neck that wasn’t shielded with hair. He then, caringly, began to suck on the soft skin, getting just a limited sample of her perfume. She smelled of eucalyptus spearmint and the delicious aroma filled his nostrils, feeding his craving. His hands pressed firmly against her thighs before trailing up her torso, earning an audible sigh from his partner. “You can stop me if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Though Amy’s body language did more talking than she verbally could. Even with the sound of the faucet running lukewarm water, she could easily hint his baritone voice dropping down just a tad. 

Without warning or control of her own body, Amy steadied the both of them forward where she was sandwiched between the counter and Mark, giving way for their hips to start a rhythm. Hormones got the better of her, and she let go of her grip on the rinsed snack bowl and shut the water off. Amy sharply spun herself to face Mark, getting ready to claim his lips...only to accidentally headbutt their facets against each other in a blow. The room soon filled with wines of temporary pain, then laughs once more. 

Mark thought the blunder would be the end of his attempt to swoon his woman until he was proven wrong by Amy’s sudden, and rather urgent, soft lips connecting on his. Her hands reached into his hair with a carnal want, and his own palms found their way returning to her hips as he hungrily kissed back. 

Judging by how heated the situation was turning out, seeing as he was getting where he wanted Amy as far as arousal, Mark started to believe his plan was going to see through. Yet the thrill deflated into disappointment when he dug his digits and thumb into her baggy sweatpants to pull them down and was abruptly stopped by an aghast “S-stop!” from her. The sudden cry both concerned and confused Mark, and once steadying his breathing he asked her what was wrong. His thinking turned to either she paused their session for him to retrieve protection or if she was currently menstruating, only he would be able to tell from any signs. 

That was when Amy told him the truth; how she hadn’t had her purity lost just yet. 

As much as Mark was absolutely taken aback, coming to the revelation that perhaps he would have been Amy’s first sexual partner, he knew that she had now become vulnerable in front of him. Amy covered her face in what Mark thought was of shame or embarrassment, and he began to panic that his love was going to start crying. The idea made his own humble heart ache, so he wrapped Amy up in a comforting embrace, stroked her back gently and placed chaste kisses on the top of her head. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reassured. “It’s up to what you want to do and when you’re ready. There’s absolutely no rush.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Amy hadn’t tried for a second attempt to go all the way after that event...until they found themselves in Boston, Massachusetts for PAX East 2017. 

The day brought plenty varieties of lovely memories for not only the couple, but for the rest of the 'Markiplier Team'. First, there was having the privilege to witness Jack’s solo panel and feeling overwhelmingly proud of their fellow YouTube friend’s accomplishments. 

Then, there was the luxury of meeting up with developers and having a blast testing out promising upcoming games. 

The food and hospitality of Boston couldn’t have been better, and getting to meet and hold conversations with loyal fans on the streets brought immense happiness to Mark. When he was elated, Amy soon followed. 

That night as the two had long bid their friends goodnight, Mark reclined on the king-size hotel bed they were sharing for the time being. Amy sat at the circular table beside the enormous glass window overlooking the bustling nightlife of the city working on her laptop when she opted to give her eyes a break. She didn’t expect to find herself staring at her boyfriend for an elongated amount of time, observing how truly relaxed he seemed. 

After all the fun from the day, he could have understandably turned in for the night. Yet here he was, all his focus on the television screen before him with no sign of drowsiness written all over his (beautiful, Amy thought) face. 

Kind of think of it, she was actually glad he wasn’t asleep yet. 

With that said, after having weighed her options, Amy felt that now could be time to try again. She shut her laptop close before getting up from the table and taking the opposite side of the bed next to Mark, making sure her hips held some sway in them without obviously showing off. The sudden shift of weight on the mattress caught Mark’s attention, and he smiled when seeing her next to him. “Hi there,” he mumbled. 

“Howdy,” Amy responded before showering him with what felt like thousand of feverish kisses. She started at his cheek and trailed down to where his neck and shoulders met. Mark thought the display of affection was rather adorable, until he became surprised to feel Amy’s hand slowly massage his bare pectorals the more she progressed smooching the skin above his collarbone.

“Someone’s playful,” Mark chuckled. The only answer he got back was a hum somewhere within the young woman’s throat. “What’s gotten into you, M'lady?”

Stopping to give a verbal response, Amy shrugged and tittered. “I dunno, I just love you,” she replied. 

“Well, I love you too.” 

Then they closed the gap between them. The exchanges were chaste up until Amy uttered in a whisper her intentions. “Can we try again, what we had started in your kitchen that night?”

For a second, Mark shot her a dumbfounded glare at not only being reminded of the incident, but that Amy proposes they’d give it another go. Up until this point, he thought it was all marital choice for her to save herself, but now that hypothesis was invalidated. 

Although he was taken aback more than he was aroused, Mark gave a tender smile. “If you think you’re ready, we could,” he said. With a nod from his sweetheart, he shifted himself to rest his entire weight on top of Amy, once again claiming her lips softly. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to build up the mood like before, because the familiar urgency from her hands diving for his shaven hair and her mouth eagerly taking his was the boost he needed. 

Everything escalated to Mark cutting their carnal kissing abrupt, ignoring Amy’s whine of protest, and lifting up her nightshirt. After giving her petite breasts much affectionate attention, his clever lips moved down from Amy’s chest to her stomach and just below the belly button, all the while leaving behind rather rough smooches on her clean skin. His index and middle fingers hooked the hem of her sleepwear shorts, then paused. 

“We’re not going to start just yet,” Mark reassured. “ I’m going to try a couple of ways to prep you. Before I do, are you aroused?”

“W-what?”, Amy asked perplexed. 

“Trust me. Are you?” 

Wanting to go along with whatever Mark was selling, Amy nodded. “I’m...I’m wet i-if that’s what you’re asking.” She blushed after revealing the statement. It was really all conflicting to Amy. She couldn’t deny that she was excited, captivated by how he was expertly teasing her. On the other hand, she found herself to feel apprehensive at the same time. Amy wanted to share their first time - her first time - together, but her virginity made it all scary to her. 

Mark smiled before sweetly kissing her. “Good. That should help.” Without another word, and with fragile care, he peeled down both of her bottoms and panties. “Boy, you weren’t lying Amy,” he giggled. 

 

He spent what felt like half-an-hour getting his princess used to being intimately touched, from his own tongue to one then even two slender fingers gradually pushing their way in. All the while Amy rewarded him with dulcet moans and hums and sighs when Mark would move just a bit further. She even tried her hand at thrusting herself onto his fingers to see if that did anything, and it did...kind of. 

After sometime Mark stopped his work to push himself on his arms to hover over Amy, leaning down and passionately kissing her. “You think you’re set?”, he asked. 

Ignoring her nervousness, Amy nodded. She watched Mark leave the bed to turn his back as he went to his suitcase. Next thing she knew, he had returned above her, his briefs gone with a prophylactic rolled on himself and her legs resting on his shoulders. Something about this position to help them?

“Okay,” Mark began. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to. When I go on ‘one’, I want you to take deep breaths again. Got it, baby?” 

There’s no turning back, Amy thought. “Yeah.” The moment she felt the head of his erection touch her opening, she prepared a mental countdown of her own. Was her heart ever going to stop hammering?

Mark started counting. Three...two...one. Then, as promised, he pushed all of his weight and self into Amy bit by bit. He assumed the amount of time prepping her would be beneficial, and for a moment began to see hope. Tonight was going to be amaze-

“OWW!” 

Alarmed, Mark stopped directly, glancing down at his girlfriend. “Are you okay, Amy?”

Below, Amy held an expression that left Mark to think she was about to spew. Her eyes were shut, brows aligned, and mouth scrunched up. She released her cringed grimace to finally speak. 

“It’s painful, Mark,” she admitted, distress showing in her voice. “It hurts too much.” Amy wasn’t sure what she had expected, but certainly not the overwhelming piercing sensation that came. 

It took a lot of tolerance in Mark to refrain from arguing that he wasn’t even yet fully inside Amy, but knew he had no right to get embittered. This was the first physical try after all. “Do you need a minute, pet?” 

“Y-yeah,” Amy muttered. 

“Okay. Take your time.” 

But a minute felt more like an hour of excruciating silence between the two. Every time Mark checked on Amy for a sign of a change, she always appeared like her mind was in a whole other dimension. She wasn’t even making an effort to hold eye contact anymore, seeing as her dark chocolate pupils transfixed on anything except Mark’s. He thought any more of the tortuous quietness would drive him enough to practically beg for a word from her. As if his thoughts were converted to dialogue, Amy put him out his misery as she broke from her moment of zen. 

“One more try.”

Though hesitant, Mark nodded and placed them both back in position. “Ready, Princess?”, he inquired softly. 

“Yes.”

Three...two...one. 

Mark did manage to get an extra inch in before it still became too much for Amy. “A-ahh! I can’t...I can’t! Mark!”, she wailed. 

No more was required to be said for Mark to pull out completely and go into full-on consolatory mode. He sat Amy up and wrapped his arms around his love tightly, as if he feared of her slipping away and losing her for good. His heart sank deep when he heard heavy sobbing from the woman, prompting him to hold her closer. He gently rocked them back and forth and ran his fingers through her silky loose hair, needing to keep his composure. 

“It’s fucking bullshit!”, Amy exclaimed, her weeping coming out in broken hiccups. “I-I did what you told me, and I-I breathed hard, and I tried t-to relax, and I thought I c-could do it but-” 

“Amy,” Mark spoke, stopping her from running on. “It’s absolutely alright. The first time for anyone isn’t easy and painless.” 

“I made you waste a condom, and you’re not satisfied,” she muttered.

“That is not imperative to me at all right now,” Mark reassured. “What’s important to me is you feeling good, comfortable and pleased. It may take a long while for us to have our time, but I’ll gladly wait for you.” 

Then, like angelic harmony to his ears, Amy giggled. “Shit, blue balls sure make you cheesy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third/final part should hopefully, and I do mean HOPEFULLY, be here soon. 
> 
> Sorry again for the excruciatingly slow build up. Amy's trying here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. 
> 
> So I said in the last chapter's notes that this third part would be the end, but now it ISN'T. 
> 
> Truth was that this chapter and the next was going to be a whole chapter, but it'd be a really long one at that. So, I decided to split it up separately. I want the next chapter to be entirely focused on the smut that's been building up. 
> 
> With that said, this current part is just to be a little something to have while I work on the ending. Hopefully, I can get it out really soon for you all :)

Within the three months after attending PAX, new and exciting material for the channel and beyond became quite frequent. Newly released video games meant for more series playlists on Mark’s channel, as well as original sketches. One particular project that everyone on the team was thrilled to put out, and took immense effort since filming “A Date With Markiplier”, was a video by the name of “Markiplier TV”. 

Showcasing as a creative television network with everyone playing individual roles, the fans were also overjoyed to see Mark revive so many well remembered alter egos from the past interacting with one another. To the audience's appreciation, none persona besides Darkiplier was more jubilant to be seen returned than the beloved Wilford Warfstache. 

To the own team’s delight, the end results were overall positive. 

With more content being put out on YouTube, and the announcement of an exhilarating comedy tour to prepare way in advance for, the incident that one night in Boston became faded in both Mark and Amy’s memory on its own. Keeping busy left them occupied enough to put it behind and focus on what’s to come in the near future. 

Never mixing relationships with work, not much got in the way of takes in between filming or breaks either. The only interactions everyone saw of Mark and Amy’s link were amiable embraces and tender cheek kisses. Both endured good-natured teasing from the rest of the gang about not sucking face enough on the job, but they all just gave it a laugh. 

Although on some occasions, Amy would in some way lean more towards shutting down the jokes made by her friends, playfully stating that any mentions of “sleeping with the boss” were to be left outside of work affairs. She never meant to appear sensitive, so no one really put much thought for the defense anyways. Not even Mark, until other things caught his attention. 

Amy wouldn't stay weekend nights over at his place like they had done before. Or sometimes Mark could have sworn he’d spot Amy and Kathryn throwing stares his way when they thought he wasn't aware, and the two of them would always snicker like they were literally sisters by blood. 

Before Mark knew it, Amy’s birthday was fast approaching, and it’d be a unique occasion at that. Shortly after arriving back home from Boston, she had booked a reservation to visit the Integration near Joshua Tree. What Amy wished was for Mark to get way ahead of his uploading schedule for the two of them to head up to the desert. They would be staying in a tiny rental home where the nearest neighbors were miles away, leaving both of them alone in solitude. 

 

That was how Mark found himself up to this exact point, recollecting all that has occurred in the last months with his woman as he was presently standing in a convenience store just off the California highway while Amy filled up the tank and used the lavatory. At a distance of a few feet away, Mark was discreetly (or he hoped to be) staring at a display rack of Trojan latex prophylactics. Knowing from the experiences he’s had the prior two times, he could have just tossed the idea of impulsively purchasing the preventatives aside. He can go right ahead and pay for the snacks he held in his hands and they’d continue on their way.

Howbeit, when the trip comes to an end, the main focus on both of their minds will be the “You’re Welcome” tour. Not to mention, they will be spending 24/7 with all of their close friends from venue to venue, sleeping on a Greyhound while on the road and sharing hotel rooms. These next couple of days may be the one chance Mark has to be alone with just his lady in a while. 

As he clouded his head with going over his options, Amy placed a precipitous hand on Mark’s shoulder. With the touch snapping him back to the present time, he put on a nonchalant smile to disguise his inattentive behavior. 

“Man, I just fucking love how gas stations or convenience stores off the road have one stall for each guy and gal to share,” Amy quipped. “Really allows us an opportunity to showcase our awesome dance skills, if you know what I mean.” 

“You give them the ole’ Wiggle Shuffle of yours?” 

“Hell yeah, I did!” Amy then broke into a mild jig where she shimmied her entire torso and legs to the sides, likewise head bopping to the exact rhythm for a notion of fun exaggeration. “It still didn’t win me a front-of-the-line pass.” 

“What? This is an outrage!”, Mark bantered in a mock-protest. “Anyways, you want anything before we make out of here like Bonnie and Clyde?” 

“You’re not going to have a go yourself?” 

“Nah. Unlike one of us here, I time my bladder reliefs. Y’know, like an adult.” 

The slight taunting earned him a roll of eyes and a (prudent) thump to the arm. “You’re lucky that wasn’t enough to make you regret choosing a sleeveless shirt.” 

With making her choice of just a plastic container of fresh cherries, Amy walked alongside Mark to the shortest line there was for the register. “Why don’t you go on ahead and start up the Prius? I got this,” he said. 

“Ooo, being such a gent, huh?” Amy gave a nudge and giggled. “Well if the fellow wishes to get back on the road in a jiffy, then of course. By all means.” She made her way to the front of the store to exit, the jingle of a bell being overheard as the see-through door was pushed open. 

Once she was out of sight, Mark made his decision right then and there. Making sure not a lot of persons were around him when reaching the counter, Mark placed the cherries and a snack mix of Cheez-Its down for the cashier to ring up. 

“Anything else, sir?”, the man behind the register inquired. He could have been somewhat older than Mark just by judging from the evidence of gray strands in his hair-combed stylized mustache. 

“Yes actually.” 

****

Just like how it was described before, the house nested on a widespread deserted land with hardly any view of other cars or structures around. If it wasn’t for the property to be double-gated and surrounded by a maroon-hued metallic fence, they would have been free to claim the entire acre theirs for the weekend. 

As both Amy and Mark came to find out, the dirt road along the passageway towards the residence was exceedingly bumpy against Amy’s tires. This made for her vehicle to rock side to side then sometimes up and down, along with both to move with the motion. 

The interior, on the other hand, made up for the nuisance of getting into the home. The walls were painted a dim gray color with loads of picture frames; some of art aesthetics and others of varying photographs. The main room had arranged comforting chairs of various retro styles and colors. The kitchen held a ceramic tile backsplash to give it a modern homely touch. Much to Amy’s enthusiasm, a vintage vinyl player was found on a hardwood table drawer with selections of classic records like Frank Sinatra and ABBA. 

The outside consisted of space for a large garden of spread out cacti and succulents, as well as lounge beds on a back patio overlooking the high mountains far beyond the residence. What surprised them was that there was a glass window on the side of the home looking directly into the shower, yet thought nothing of it afterward since there’d be a chance of no Peeping Toms’ within miles. 

Upon taking in their resort for the weekend, given how absolutely peaceful it seemed, both were entirely certain this trip was going to be the calm before the storm they deserved. No troubles about work-related issues, which Amy had to (rather persistently) remind Mark of one or two times. It was now time to unwind and enjoy every waking second together while the days lasted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've kicked myself in the ass enough to get the final part done :) And WOOOO boy is it a long chapter so I hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> I also hope that the smut/love-making part in this isn't too bad or weird. It's literally been ages since I've been able to knock out sex scenes like there's no tomorrow. It's...also my first written hetero sex scene :3 Bottom line is, I didn't want to 50 Shades this shit xD
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank you guys for reading all four chapters and bearing with the slow build up, and maybe even being satisfied with the anticipated ending. I tried my absolute best to be realistic given the predicaments, as well as Amy and Mark's personalities with one another. 
> 
> Loves <3

Regardless of how deft he thought himself to be, Mark couldn’t concoct a way to carefully suggest anything remotely related to making love. At least not after all the cordial activities he and Amy have done since they arrived. Exploring the shops and restaurants of Pioneertown and learning of its history kicked the trip off to a great start. Next was visiting the Integratron like initially planned, where they experienced the sound baths and got the down-low of the building’s bygone times. Then, there was witnessing the grand nature of Joshua Tree on their hike, making sure all of the little adventures were captured on video recording and photographs. 

All of this spanned into two days already, with now today being the last full day of the trip. It’s also Amy’s official birthday, leaving Mark to feel like he’s running out of time to put those impromptu contraceptives to good use. His reasonable conscience keeps whispering to him that he shouldn’t pick this occasion as an excuse to take Amy’s virginity in his hands. 

It’s all up to her in the long run; she doesn’t owe Mark anything. 

Though, the matter of discussion lying next to him made Mark think otherwise. He was picturing Amy as something else other than herself at the moment; her blonde hair resting neatly on top of the pillow beneath her head, an alluring gown conjured up by mythical nymphs, a single bloomed scarlet red rose held in her hands. Mark wouldn’t dare hesitate to kiss his beloved Briar Rose awake from her death sleep. 

He still wouldn’t resist even as, in reality, Amy was sprawled on her side of the bed with her hair, instead, in a tangled bunch and all over her face and pillow, a snail trail of drool running down her jaw as she snored. Loudly at that. 

Mark thought against it all, for fear that he wouldn’t just stop at a light kiss once he started. He was going to get breakfast ready instead.

Scrambled eggs to be exact.

Now time sped by as he stood over a hot pan on the stove, mixing the whisked substance until they become cooked. If it wasn’t for the sizzling of the food flooding his ears, he would have definitely heard Amy step into the kitchen. He wasn’t greeted by an embrace or a peck on the cheek, but a handheld camera in his face, which made Mark smile. 

“What’re you making?”, Amy asked, both a question for themselves and the upcoming vlog on her channel. 

“I’m making scrambled eggs for your birthday.” 

“Aww,” she cooed, throwing a wink at Mark before giggling. 

“They’re almost ready, so grab a seat.” 

Yet they sat in silence digging into their morning meal, and Mark found himself staring Amy over whenever he took his eyes off his plate. Her hair was styled in what was a bedraggled bun, with strands dangling over her face. He never saw it as anything except down before, right? The simple look wooed him. No doubt her nape was exposed, all the better to kiss the skin…

“I like your hair that way,” Mark spoke suddenly, admitting only half of what was on his mind. “You look adorable in a bun.” 

“Thanks. I just did it ‘cause, hey, why not. Something new, just like this whole trip. Plus, it only took a couple of easy seconds to put up.” Amy looked up from her own plate, flashing a toothy grin. Mark could make that smile vanish by pressing those delicious lips to his…

“Yeah, this weekend’s been nothing but great fun,” he said. “I’m feeling creatively rejuvenated before the big tour. I’m so ready to tackle the extensive hours of preparation once we get back tomorrow.” 

Amy’s smile dropped. Well, that’s one way to make a smile disappear. 

“I know, I know,” Mark muttered.

Then, she chuckled. “I’ll let it slide. Besides, it’s been a nice outing.” Amy resumed finishing her egg breakfast. “Just you and me for once, before everything gets all chaotic and busy.” 

Just what Mark’s been thinking all along. Was she searching for the same thing he was too?

It was then that he noticed, without even intending to go and gawk, that one strap from Amy’s spaghetti top trailed down her arm. Either she was wearing a strapless brassiere, or not at all. Oh, how Mark yearned to peel that top off...and everything else with it…

“A time for exploring each other.” 

Shit.

Amy glanced up again. “What was that?” 

Fucking hell. Mark only intended to keep that thought locked in the confines of his mind. Now the sentence just sounded dumb and awkward in the open, and it was making this weird for both of them. It just made no sense when spoken out loud...and Amy’s peering at him all confused with those radiatively gorgeous eyes...and she’s fucking hot in the late mornings...and he’s being an idiot…

And now...Houston, we have a problem. 

“I...I’m going to the bathroom.” In seconds he set his chair flying backward as he rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Once in the washroom, Mark slammed the door and turned the lock on the knob. "What the flipping fuck was that", he cursed at himself. He didn’t care one bit if that came out verbally too. He was already crazy enough as it is. Mark could have said “exploring receptively”, not that psychotic “each other” shit. Could he have not said anything at all? Because it had nothing to do with what Amy was going on about. Was she even remotely suggesting they have sex?

No. Of course, she wasn’t. The last two attempts embarrassed her to a whole degree. 

Amy was doing nothing but enjoying her birthday breakfast, talking about how amazing these couple of days have been so far. It’s not even like she was that seductively appealing this morning; she innocently wore a sleepwear top and UFO pajama bottoms to go with it...but there goes Mark with his tongue out. 

Now he had managed to sprout. Great. Mark can just get in the shower and take care of the problem as the steaming water hits his body, or hover over the toilet bowl with the seat up (at least be considerate). 

Hey, uh, sweetie-poo? Yeah just ignore the strange stench in here. I tried the scented candles, but it may linger for a good while. Oh no, the eggs aren’t to blame. In fact, it’s my spunk from getting provoked out of nowhere. Matter of fact, you may have to just squat outside.

There was a knock on the other side of the door, and Mark groaned. Who else would it be?

“Mark, is everything alright with you?” Amy sounded concerned, and he didn’t blame his woman. He did make a dramatic scene after all. 

Was there even a point of hiding it all anymore? Things were already humiliating enough. The sooner Mark confessed, the easier it would be to move on.

Not making an effort to hide the bulge in his boxers, he unlocked the bathroom door and came face to face with a worried girlfriend. He could muster up a false smile, but that wouldn’t help much. 

“What happened back there?”, Amy questioned. “You just, like, freaked and left.” 

Mark gave a perturbed sigh. “I know I came off as a weirdo. What else is new? Truth is, I got turned on by just looking at you, and it didn’t even take a lot for that to happen.”

Amy glanced down at her appearance, finally acknowledging the slipped strap. She returned it to her shoulder, then chuckled. “I do have a spaghetti tank on after all, where the straps don’t seem to stay in place. I guess I shouldn’t have gotten a size too big.” Amy pointed up to her head. “My hair’s in a new style than usual too.” She shrugged. “It wasn’t my intention to throw you off, I swear.” 

“I know it wasn’t. I would have gone berzerk the first morning we woke up here.” 

“Then why was this one any different?” 

“Because...because I bought a pack of condoms when we stopped at that gas station, having the mindset that we might have sex while out here.” 

Amy didn’t say a word or seemed anything close to looking disordered. She just had a blank stare, so Mark carried on. 

“I know the first two tries weren’t how we wished them to be. They were emotionally frustrating, for you at least.” 

Silence. 

“That’s okay, though! The first time attempting to make love isn’t what movie screens make it out to be...especially when it comes to virginity. It’s weird and frustrating, but all new things are.”

Silence. 

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” 

Silence.

“Look Amy.” Mark moved a hand to hers, lacing their fingers together; an act of reassurance. “I understand completely that you were scared, and it hurt when we tried. You’re a virgin, and that is no big deal, but you don’t have to be afraid or let it stop you. You’ve done so many awesome things with your life this far, and have journeyed to places you didn’t think you’d ever actually go. 

I’ve been down that route before. I know what it’s like to tackle things out of my usual territory. I was a virgin once too. We all have been, and some of us still are, no matter our adult age. It doesn’t define us, and neither does it for you. 

I’ve seen you grow as an individual, and I’d like to see you proceed on. I want to grow with you too.” 

In the realization that he drifted off on an inadvertent impelling lecture, Mark cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry that I rambled and went all motivational speaker for a moment there. That nature just seems to come right out from force of habit now.”

“Mark,” Amy murmured finally. 

Nervous for what feedback he was going to receive, Mark felt himself tense up. “Yes?” 

What he hadn’t expected was for Amy to wrap him in a warming hug, her head buried in the nook of his neck. He could smell the cocoa butter aroma of her body cream closely now, breathing the enticing scent into his nostrils. 

“The fact that you’re so attentive to me and how I’ve been is what makes me want you as my first.” 

Listening to the statement drove Mark to sigh what was some type of mixture between relief and rapture. He couldn’t put his finger on the emotion, but it didn’t matter. He was beaming either way. “You know I would never in my life force you to do something you’re not comfortable with.” 

“Now can I make my own confession?” 

“You’ve brought me to the middle of nowhere in a plan to annihilate my soul and steal my dog?” 

“I was going to, but then you made me breakfast and so I decided to be charitable,” Amy chortled. “No actually.” 

“Then what secrets do you hold, fair peeress?” 

She pulled herself away from her boyfriend. “I’ve done my own prepping for this kind of thing that’s going on right now, believe it or not.” Amy became amused at the deadpan expression plastered on his face. So he didn’t believe her, huh? 

“What do you mean?”, Mark questioned. 

“Well.” she drawled. “Even though the attempt at PAX was a fail, and we came so close to actually doing it, I thought I’d take action and get on the pill. I have been for a long while now.” 

“Yeah? That’s great!” Mark did a double take, blushing slightly. “I mean, good for you to have your own method of contraceptive. Takes the worry off of, ya know, an unplanned pregnancy.” Did he really just get all giddy because of that? Why was every little element making him act out foolishly? 

Amy rolled her eyes. “No shit, Marcus.” 

“Uh...is there more?” 

Now she was smirking impishly, that I-know-something-you-don’t type of grin. “I may have been, let me say, adding a feel to myself on behalf of Kathryn’s aide.” 

“W-wait, Kathryn?” 

“She’s been giving me tips on how I can ready myself when the time comes. It’s….actually gonna take me awhile to look at a ripe banana without bursting into a giggle fit.” Amy tried to keep in a snort. “She even suggested that I bring my own set of rubbers on this getaway, but I figured with all of the stuff we would see out here, sex wouldn’t be on our minds. Now, we have some because of your generosity.” 

So that’s why the two had been in cahoots, and why Amy wouldn’t stay many nights over. Yet Mark couldn’t help himself but focus more on the beginning half of this second confession. “So, you’ve been fingering yourself? That’s what you mean by a feel?” 

At seeing Amy nod, he could have sworn his heart rate miscalculated a step on some staircase and fell face down. The pout of her lips didn’t leave. “I’ve tried to imitate how your own fingers did it in Boston.” 

“So, what’s the verdict?” 

She shrugged. “Maybe they should get a second chance, kinda give a second opinion.” 

If Mark were to progress being a blockhead, he would have missed his cue even when it’s flashing right in front of him. Whether Amy was only pulling his leg didn’t seem to matter at all to Mark now. He stepped forward, so incredibly close to her that she moved back against the wall. 

Her cheeky smile had faded, but now she had the bottom lip tucked beneath the tops of her front teeth. He searched her pupils for any sign of apprehension. There was none. If anything, Amy tilted her head back sluggishly, and Mark saw more of her neck. 

It definitely wasn’t much of anything, but it sure was enough for him to take hints. 

He wasn’t going to palpate Amy just yet. Instead, Mark brought his lips to her cheek and kissed lightly. At the clench of her jaw, he moved to the other side, repeating the tenderness to her face. He recalled it was his gentle build up that awoke her senses; what got the ball rolling. Mark dragged his lips down to Amy’s neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin all the way until he reached her collarbone. Remembering of nothing hiding her nape he placed a hand on the bare area while the other pressed firmly on her hip. 

The pressure of Mark’s palm on her side, him caressing the back of her neck, and his nipping at the skin caused Amy to hum audibly enough for Mark to hear. He opened his jaw wider to seriously kiss and suck her neck, his goal to leave passionate blotches, now earning sharp breaths from his girl, her chest rising and sinking at every inhale and exhale. 

He couldn’t wait for what other sounds he can bring out of her. Before Mark could though, he had another intention and his heart raced at the thought. He pulled away from Amy and took her hand once again. “I actually want to see how you would touch yourself first,” he stated. 

Amy widened her eyes in surprise, feeling a nervous grin form. “You do?”

Mark nodded, gesturing for the way to the bedchamber. “I honestly do. I’m curious.”

Refraining a bashful giggle, Amy let herself be tugged caringly through the hallway and into the designated room. Mark let her go so she could climb on the unmade bed and get comfy while he sat at the edge. This is crazy. She's going to masturbate in whatever way or form while he watches, knowing that he was surely going to enjoy the show. 

“How would you like me to do this?”, Amy asked, anxious if she was even going to perform well. Truth was that she had only ever done this on and off a couple of times, sometimes wondering if she was doing it all correctly. Or at least attempt was she would want him to do. 

Mark shrugged. “Just, uh, pretend I’m not here? It’s just you fantasizing about me.” Wow, that was egotistical for sure. “Uh, if you do it that way I mean.” 

Amy chuckled. “Who else am I running with, you narcissistic asshole?” She lifted her body up before pulling down her pajama bottoms and panties, tossing them aside before sitting back down. She prevailed from looking in her boyfriend’s eyes just yet as she opened her legs wide. Amy dipped a middle finger in her mouth before sliding it out, wet from saliva as a form of self-lubrication. She then trailed the digit from her lips, hovered it down her entire body, and stopped when she reached the clitoris. 

Now Amy made eye contact with Mark, who sure was watching as he couldn’t help but smile at her. She then focused her gaze down his torso, where she noticed his own hand was palming himself through his boxer shorts. Both of them let out small laughs. 

Amy wasn’t going to keep him waiting anymore. She began to press the tip of her finger against the bud, putting in a circular motion slowly at first. When she started going faster her other hand slipped under her spaghetti top. Though it couldn’t be seen, Mark knew it was placed at her chest, fooling around with her breasts. As Amy gave a low moan when she pinched a nipple between her fingers, the one way down below left the clit and was easily inserted inside herself with the aid of her natural coating. Then went in a second finger.

Mark was taken aback by the sumptuous sight, feeling his arousal hit his member more. In a sense, he was becoming proud of his girl. She was so wet on her own already. He debated if he should even finger Amy anymore if she can clearly do well by herself. “Looks like you can hold down the fort yourself,” he muttered. 

She must have detected the hint of excitement in his voice, so she kindled him on some more. “Like I said before, I bet it’d be so much better with yours. Maybe even more than your fingers will do the trick.” The groan from her boyfriend gave way that she got him. 

Mark wasn’t going to pass up the invitation twice. He was reeled in. “Stop then,” he ordered.

Amy obeyed, and she pulled her fingers out from herself. The wet pop from her slick entrance almost drove him mad. 

He crawled towards her and didn’t waste any valuable seconds. Mark went right ahead to injecting his own two fingers inside Amy, silencing her yelp as he hungrily crashed their lips together. He began a steady stroke, going further every time he pushed in. As he went to curling his fingers upward, Amy let out a high-pitched gasp, signifying that perhaps she hadn’t fingered herself in more ways than one. At stretching her wider by spreading his fingers apart in a scissor motion, she quietly whimpered out from temporary pain. 

“I guess you have more to learn,” Mark said between rough kisses, eventually sliding in a demanding tongue to wrestle with hers. He began to rub inside Amy at a much quicker pace now, and like in the last time he had performed this she started to thrust herself against his fingers. 

Her hands found the bottom of Mark’s gray shirt, and she disrupted their battle for dominance and his fingering by peeling off the clothing over his head and tossing it aside, maybe to mingle with her bottoms. Amy thought they would return to their heated session, but her thinking was made false. 

Mark reached for the hand Amy used to fiddle herself with, then placed her two fingers as well as his own into his mouth, cleaning them off with satisfyingly loud sucks. When done, he smirked. “You taste more delicious than I remember, Princess.” 

He didn’t have any particular words to help him describe Amy’s taste. It’s certain that every woman carries her own aftertaste, so there can’t be any specific comparisons. For Amy, he only knew that above the usual piscine-like aroma that everyone produced, he just liked the agrestal savor she possessed. 

It was enough for Mark to lower himself, placing doting kisses all the way down Amy’s body until he had reached her womanhood. He heard a short sigh from her, telling him that she knew where this was going. Mark looked up, glad to see her staring down at him. “May I taste you once again, darling?” 

Feeling her own heart accelerate from anticipation and desire, Amy let out a soft “Yes”. With the given permission, Mark lowered his eyes, and she felt the heat from his wet tongue on her outer labia within seconds. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to have his mouth there, and at the touch Amy found herself rolling her head back. 

The heavy breathing emitted from her gave a signal for Mark to proceed further. He forked his tongue and licked along the inner walls of her entrance, his action being awarded drawn out, lustful moans from Amy. Mark was caught off guard when she jerked herself upward, and she was soon riding his face. The licentious motion tempted him to keep going as long as his sweetheart was becoming pleased, but her virginity wasn’t going to be lost if they kept this up. As much as it was a let down for both, Mark detached his tongue from Amy’s region, catching his breath. He caught notice of how incredibly hard his erection was against his thigh, already leaking precum. His face was now coated with her delectable scent. 

“I didn’t think I was going to love that as much as I did,” Amy admitted. “It...it felt really nice.” 

“Yeah?”, Mark murmured. He began crawling his way back up her body, kissing every inch of warm skin the same way he did going down. No spot was to be left un-worshipped. Would dirty talking ignite the fire more? “You love the feel of my hot mouth on your sweet, tight pussy?”, he inquired in a low, seductive tone. “You fucked my face real good there, sweetie. I would have gladly let you continue, but there are other things we can do. That was only the beginning of what’s to come.” 

Hearing him speak to her in such an erotic manner drove Amy to want so much more. “What could we do?”, she asked.

“Whatever your heart desires. It’s your day.” 

Oh, God knows she has some ideas. Sure, they made Amy chary of requesting them; she isn’t really someone who’s dirty minded. Mark doesn’t give off that vibe when one first observes his inane personality, yet he proves that even the most happy-go-lucky people can have a sexual appetite. She wanted to feed his appetite as much as he was doing with hers.

Amy moved her hands to lift up her top and taking it off over her head. Mark moved back to admire how seemingly beautiful she is naked in front of him. It isn’t the first time, but he’s now able to see every perfection in the daylight rather than in the cast of street lights like that one night in Boston. “Do whatever you want with them,” Amy said in reference to her breasts. Before Mark could even do anything, she continued. “I want to jerk you off while you do so though. That way, we can both have our fun at foreplay.” 

Mercy! 

“Yes, Miss Nelson,” Mark exclaimed. He made quick work to pull down his boxer shorts, practically sighing when his member was freed at last from its restraint and hit the open air. Now they were both nude before one another, and they were content. “You know what to do?” 

“I’m just stroking you up and down; easy peasy.” It isn’t like Amy’s a thirteen-year-old girl in Sunday school, or never had to take a sex ed course in her life. Yeah, she’s a virgin, but that doesn’t rule out her not having a clue of how a guy is given a hand job. It seems simple enough. “It’s not like I don’t see it done in movies or porn, Mark”, she tittered. 

“Y-yeah,” Mark stuttered. “I knew that.” Maybe he should quit it with questioning what she does and doesn’t know, and instead praise whatever she carries out along the way. 

“So...we’ll go at the same time?”, Amy asked. 

“Sure. We’re killing two birds with one stone in a way.” Mark licked his lips. “I’ll start us off.” He moved his hands in a calm manner up her torso until they were cupping Amy’s breasts. Memories of PAX came running back of when he first recollected teased her, and what little yet sweet responses she gave in return induced Mark to do it all again. Gently, he squeezed and massaged her, watching his own palms press against them. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed playing with her bosom, and it made him thrilled to get a second chance. They’re so soft...and adorable...and look too luscious to not nibble on. 

On Amy’s end, she slowly wrapped her hand around Mark’s already wet, twitching cock in a fragile grasp. She heard him give a faint groan at the touch and started stroking her fist upward and downward leisurely. After a while, she got used to the reality that she was finally jerking her boyfriend person, and began picking up a quicker pace. Mark’s low moans and his hips slightly thrusting upward convinced her that she was doing satisfyingly well so far. 

Mark moved Amy back just a tad enough for him to comfortably lean down and replace his palms with his mouth on one nipple while the other was fondled with between fingers. She did do this while fingering herself after all. 

Amy let out a high moan as he sucked and pinched both buds, and for a second forgot what she was doing. Her hands traveled up to his hair and tugged on strands. 

“Stopping so soon, just when you were working that hand so good?”, Mark teased “We can make sweet music together if you keep it up.” He switched to her other breast, greedily taking the nipple between his teeth this time. 

She gasped, and in seconds returned her fist around his member, pumping him faster than before, determined to make him a whimpering mess. Sure enough, Mark could be heard releasing muffled groans, making him suck and lick Amy’s tit hungrily as he practically fucked himself into her hand. He was right; they were both already moaning up a storm, and it was only still the beginning. Mark was going to stop his sucking abruptly and moan in shaky pants what was on his mind, but Amy beat him to it. 

“I want us to try it now, for you to be inside me,” she whispered. 

There’s no question about it; they’ve done enough foreplay to build themselves up. 

Mark muttered for Amy to let go and got up from the bed. Instead of storing them in his suitcase, he retrieved the Trojan pack from the nightstand and opened it up, taking one out. With precise care, he tore the wrapper and rolled the prophylactic onto his hardened member before returning to the bed. Amy was already lying on her back waiting for him, her blonde hair now out of a bun and her legs spread wide apart for him to fit between. “Supposedly this way might make it easier for you to slip in?”, she inquired. “You think that’s why it was more uncomfortable, aside from me not being all that stretched at the time?” 

“It could have been, yeah. Now that I think about it, we tried it with your legs on my shoulders.” 

For a moment, Mark looked the both of them over as he hovered above Amy. He gazed at how she was sprawled in all her beauteous glory, giving all of herself in and out to him. It was barely becoming so clear-cut to him right now that she could have had several boyfriends before him, and they might have walked around with her virginity in their back pocket if it were up to her consent. 

It’s obvious now that isn’t the case, and Mark realizes how privileged he is. Amy chose him as her first; she’s made it so distinct to him before. After whatever many knights in armor have failed, he comes out as Amy Nelson’s champion. 

“I love you.” It was one slipped statement Mark didn’t mentally kick his own ass over this time. 

No matter how many times he’s said that to her before, it meant the moon and back to Amy at this very moment. She felt a smile stretch her lips, and would damn herself if she busted out sap tears and ruined all they’ve worked for. “I love you too.” 

Mark lowered himself to kiss Amy and was gladly met with her doing the same with him just as fervidly. Needy hands roamed over skin as they carnally made out, and their lower halves began to roll against each other in a gradual rhythm. Mark moved back to sit up, taking himself in his hands and teasingly rubbing the tip along her clit and opening. “This is what you want, huh? You need my cock inside your little pussy desperately, owning it. You’ve been saving yourself for it, touching yourself for it to slide right in.” 

Amy practically lost herself in his dirty talk, giving a quick nod before replying with a breathless “Yes please”. 

He then instructed her to take a deep breath when his counting reached ‘one’, and when it did he pushed himself inside of her, watching and listening for any sounds of discomfort. Amy not only took deep breaths but also willed herself to remain calm and collected, her conscience telling her to keep fighting on in allowing Mark to be let inside within every inch. The pain will come as she's being stretched, yes, but it will vanish. Pleasure will take its place. Eyes on the prize. 

Keep pushing...just a little more…

“I...I think I’m in now,” Mark said. 

Both looked down, taking sight of him being more than fully halfway inside Amy. They glanced back at each other, looking into their eyes, and began to break in soft sighs; their nonaudible chants of victory. Mark kissed Amy sweetly as he moved in short thrusts, then her hips started to join in as she moved with him. Her hands reached for his back to hold Mark closer when he began to pick up a faster pace, letting his hips pump more robustly inside. Soon enough, the springs of the mattress started to squeak with the heavy force, and Mark buried his face in the crook of Amy’s neck. His hands grasped her sides firmly for her to push against his cock more, guiding them to grind with animal instinct. 

Eventually, when Mark gave in and sensibly pressed them both deeper into the mattress at a much voluptuously rapid pace did their moaning become louder and more hoarse, along with the noise of the springs screaming and hot skin slapping and the headboard viciously knocking the wall. Amy wrapped herself around Mark and her arms around his neck to hold him tighter like she didn’t want him to leave or stop. Holy shit she didn’t ever want him to stop. Apparently, she worded this in raspy pants because he responded by reassuring her he wasn’t. 

“You feel too fucking good not to stop, baby girl,” he groaned. “A-ah, I don’t want this to stop either!” 

They moaned one another’s names, along with curses and demands of “more” and “harder” and praises of how amazing they felt. A strange heated sensation began to brew deep within themselves, threatening for them to reach their end. They fought on longer, wanting to keep this going for as long as they could. There was one last thing Amy wanted to do before all of it came to a close. “I...I want to ride you. Mmmm, please!” 

Mark was quick to pick her lightweight figure up and roll them over with Amy being on top now, making absolutely sure he didn’t pull out in the process. It was like they didn’t stop their actions for even a second as his hands groped her bottom cheeks, guiding her to bounce on his member and showering her with ovations when she so prosperously did. Amy’s hair fell over her face as she rode him, her thighs slapping against his the more he raised himself with every thrust upward. 

Eventually the sweltering feeling in their bodies edged closer and closer, calling to blow, needing to erupt. Every fiber of their pelvic muscles contracted and the nerves inside them clenched. Amy felt she was about to release herself in a way like she was going to urinate, but so much warmer and different. From what she’s learned from talking with Kathryn and reading up on women’s articles, she knew what was going to happen. “I…I think I’m...I’m...”

“I know,” Mark huffed. “We’ll do it together.” 

He hooked Amy by the back of her legs and gave a few fierce last pumps as he sat himself up. They held each other tighter and plopped their lips in a sloppy kiss as they rode the intense, pleasurable waves of their collaborated orgasms, screaming out muffled “Oh, fuck’s” and “Yes’s” and one another’s names with their backs arching as explosions set off in their souls. Their visions went blurry for only a minute as the high from ecstasy began to very slowly subside, and both of their breathing patterns returned to normality. 

Mark swiped Amy’s hair away from her forehead and tenderly kissed it before moving to the rest of her lovely face, not giving a single damn about the sweat secreted from her hot skin. “You were amazing, Amy. I can’t even think of words to describe how proud I am of you.” 

To which the other smiled and gingerly kissed her boyfriend in reply. She didn’t have to verbally thank him for this and more; her sweet kisses did the talking for her. Mark didn’t even need to hear it for himself either. He already knew she appreciated everything he’s done. 

After a while of the resolution phase coming and going, Amy moved back for him to pull out. They both let out laughs at hearing the wet sounds of their cum oozing off of Mark’s condom as they slid apart from each other. “Next stop, the shower; no doubt about it,” Mark stated. “Operation: Postcoital Cuddling will just have to wait.” 

With that, he got up from the bed and turned, putting out his hand. “M’lady?” 

Shaking her head despite the giggling, Amy took his palm in hers and was pulled off the mattress. They didn’t even take a couple of steps before Mark changed his mind and roped one arm under Amy’s legs while the other supported her back, lifting the woman’s feet off the carpeted floor. The unanticipated bridal-style cradle forced Amy to place her slender arms on each of his broad shoulders to hold herself more. 

“I get it already. You’re so strong and fit.” Amy playfully thumped his chest before continuing to quip. “Just don’t accidentally knock my head on something on the way there, ya self-absorbed dingus.”

“I shall be mindful of this command, my Empress.” Mark grinned as he finally moved his feet for their journey to the hallway bathroom, receiving a swarm of loving kisses to his face.


End file.
